


Walk in this rain with me

by Dorislily



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Boo Seungkwan, Female Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorislily/pseuds/Dorislily
Summary: 她顺从地走进了这场大雨。
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	Walk in this rain with me

为什么她会陷入这个青紫色的梦？  
姐姐柔软的手指在她思维漫游之际，探入了不算茂密的灌木丛，与栖息着的粉色小蛇不期而遇。打蛇打三寸，猎人是姐姐，她深谙此道：仍然干涩的阴蒂突然被指甲刮了一下，在夫胜宽还没来得及惊呼出来之前，温热的指腹揩过丰厚的唇瓣，就着堪堪被吐出的淫水，一轻一重地按压花朵中最隐秘的蕊。  
她哪里受得了这样的玩弄，直冲脑门的快感和翻涌而上的羞耻感让她下意识地想合上大腿，但姐姐用闲着的那只手压制她，甚至施力把她打得更开，双腿伸展成了一个前所未有的角度。  
“姐姐…顺荣姐…”她没有办法抑制自己的声音染上一丝哭腔。  
埋在她胸前的人却连头都不抬，因为唇舌一刻不停地开垦着，连说的话也是断断续续的。  
“原来胜宽也那么柔软啊…是因为练了普拉提吗…之前和韩率也这样玩过吗…你的腿，今天是为他张得那么开吗？”  
她恍惚地想，韩率，崔韩率。她的男友。

早些午休时在学校的天台相见。她不记得他叫她做什么，年轻的恋人之间总有一万个相见的理由，但是一万个理由都指向一个终点：他嬉闹着托住她的臀一用力把人托举上了天台台沿，一瞬间的失重让她在惊慌间向前揽住了他的颈。四目相对的那一刻，她无法克制自己羞赧的情绪，插科打诨想瞒混过去：韩率啊，干嘛啊，少看点纯情漫画吧。  
他果然吻住了她，像纯情漫画一样，但走向不是纯情漫画，因为他的舌头在她口腔里四处侵占刺弄的方式包含过多情欲。她无力招架，原本贴着墙紧合着的大腿也不自觉地松开了一些，崔韩率的手便顺势摸了进去。  
“给我吧，胜宽，给我好不好。”是问句但语气里根本就没有询问的意思，他含着她的下唇喘息，粗糙的指腹顺着内裤边缘和大腿根部的交界画圈。体内像是有起伏的浪花争先涌起要冲破她的身体，潮水从她的皮肤，她的呼吸，她的眼角和更深处渗出；她抓住崔韩率肩膀的手越发收紧。  
通往天台的门在此刻被打开了。  
锈了的铁门嘎吱声响让她吓得浑身僵住，连气都不敢喘，崔韩率却轻车熟路地把校服外套一扬，将她和闯入的人的视线隔绝。  
“呀，臭小子，”她认出了这个声音，是权顺荣的好友，权顺荣的太妹小团体里的一员“要打炮就去开房啊。”  
“噢，知道了，但我快要上垒了哎，什么事也要有个先来后到吧。”崔韩率懒洋洋地回应，又一边对她挤眼睛做怪相，但她害怕地根本无暇回应。  
对方似乎骂了两句也没再坚持了。她稍稍侧了侧头想确认人是不是已经转身离去，眼神冷不丁地撞上一个玩味的打量。  
权顺荣双手插在棒球外套的口袋里笑得一如既往的天真浪漫，慢悠悠地转身之前似乎冲着两个交叠的身影说了句什么话。  
坏孩子。  
她重复着那个口型，发声微颤。

“坏孩子，”长久的沉默似乎引起了权顺荣的不满，原本只是舔吮乳头的动作一下子使上了牙尖，变得激烈起来，“为什么要去招惹别人呢，还是那样的男生…坏孩子。”  
她想要反驳：什么叫招惹？她不可以恋爱吗？那样的男生，崔韩率是哪样的男生？叛逆的孩子，“小混混”？她为什么不可以和那样的男生在一起？权顺荣…权顺荣凭什么说她呢？  
她抬腰想要直起上身挣脱压制，但挺胸的动作更像是送上门，小巧浑圆的软肉就这么猝不及防地顶到了权顺荣鼻尖。权顺荣伸出舌尖绕着已经有些红肿的乳粒画圈，最后嘬吮着开口。  
“妹妹的奶头变得好漂亮，像软糖一样呢。”  
她因为权顺荣对她的称呼而僵直了身体，甚至下意识往后撤了一些，拉开了两人的距离：权顺荣叫她的名字，给她起五花八门的外号，但鲜少叫她妹妹。现在她们藤蔓般缠绕在一起，她叫着妹妹，仿佛是故意要强调她们之间那层伦理上的链接——尽管这个链接实际上如薄冰般脆弱；两方大人各怀鬼胎的二次结合，把她们带到了对方的身边。  
权顺荣注意到了她无声的反抗，原本施力的动作轻柔了些，没有放开的意思。她以为这就是这荒诞的一天的终点，但权顺荣吻住了她。  
这是她们之间第一个正式的吻，不是亲吻脸颊的时候掠过的擦枪走火，权顺荣狎昵地含住她的嘴唇，舌头不费吹灰之力地撬开了她不设防备的牙关，灵活的软肉并非以入侵的姿态，而是贴着扫过牙床，口腔壁，邀请着她跟上混乱的舞步。她为了稳住自己只能去勾权顺荣的脖子，只是对方匆匆断开了这个吻，又贴着嘴角含混地吐了一句话。  
这突如其来的退让是什么意思，权顺荣想说什么呢：是“你逃不掉的”，还是“你不会逃的”？

她几乎是仓皇逃离了天台，留下混血儿在身后呼唤她的名字。接下来的整个下午，上课期间也一直都心神不宁。权顺荣那个审视的眼神让她胃里像是有蝴蝶振翅般搅动的难受——姐姐望着她，仿佛她是一块待价而沽的肉。  
她无法集中精神但还是强迫自己把眼神放在课堂中央。讲台上的人在板书着解题思路，锻炼得当的肩背因为贴身的西装衬衫而显得更加挺拔宽阔，修长的手指握住粉笔的姿势都显得要更优美端正。她的思维又开始四散开来：那双那么漂亮的手，是不是也像韩率的手托住她一样托住姐姐呢？他会比韩率更老练更温柔吗？姐姐会比她表现得更游刃有余吗？而不是像她那样，只是被触碰就要破碎。  
“…这种解法的思路可能会比较难想，如果考试的时候没有头绪，建议还是用常规方法，就算没完全解出来，至少可以拿得到一些步骤分。”李知勋一边说一边转身再次面向课堂，就连揩掉手上的粉笔灰的动作都要显得从容。  
他那天也是这样的——她望着李知勋的手指想——从容地把坐在自己身上的权顺荣嘴里的烟抽了出来放进自己的嘴里，另一只手握住似乎是在漫不经心地玩着自己头发的女孩子的腰往自己面前带；被迫正面面对着男人的权顺荣发出咯咯笑声。  
清脆爽朗的笑声很快被唇舌纠缠发出的水声淹没。  
她握着练习册站在门外，盯着被随手扔在地板上的香烟逐渐燃尽：比起撞破秘密的手足无措，她不曾知晓的蠢蠢欲动混杂着愠怒和酸涩在空气中蒸腾发酵。  
原本扶着腰的手向上游走，最后握住了权顺荣松散扎着的马尾。电话圈一扯就掉，黑发如美瀑般垂下，几乎把两人拢进一个暧昧的阴影，也阻碍了窥探者的视线。  
她那时望着那头黑发失神。  
那头黑发——尽管隔了一些日子，但她清晰地记得——还是一头红发的权顺荣躺在床上问她。  
“你说我染黑好不好？”  
她不明就里，姐姐喜欢隔三差五地染发，反正没人管得了她，但是她几乎只爱打眼的颜色。她如是说出自己的想法，姐姐却伸手揽住了她，开始梳理她不曾染过的黑发。  
“就是，最近对一个人感兴趣了，感觉他是那种喜欢清纯型的呢，就像胜宽这样的。”权顺荣捏住她的一撮头发，用发尾从她的颧骨慢悠悠地画到下巴，眼神追随柔和线条的轨迹将她细细剖析拆解，“…再说了，胜宽不也是一直说我黑发最好看吗。”，姐姐笑得嘴角上扬比阳光灿烂，她却感觉置身于暴雨前，空气中滞黏着压迫感。  
她干咳了两声掩饰自己的不自在，嘟嘟囔囔地揶揄姐姐让她别拿自己当想要耍钓人把戏的借口。  
“什么嘛，还以为胜宽会多少有些介意我这样做呢…”  
怎样做？  
“就是…谈恋爱啊？”  
听权顺荣这样说，她反而有些抑制不住原本掩藏着的愠怒。  
哈…她有点讽刺地说，而她自己都没意识到自己语气里的恶意。  
我是你妹妹，我凭什么介意？  
沉默，权顺荣低顺着眉眼，表情是心虚和柔情的混合。她在气头上；她受不了想要起身离开。权顺荣勾住她的内衣带，双手穿过她的腰侧从身后抱住了她。权顺荣半跪着，侧着脸隔着薄薄的睡裙贴住她的背脊，嘴唇和呼出来的鼻息喷在她腰部让骚动向她的身体里流动；权顺荣叫她，我的小橘子，我的苹果花，我的胜宽，胜宽，我爱你，我永远爱你。  
“胜宽…胜宽？”  
她从回忆中被打捞起来，四周已经洋溢着课间的嘈杂；讲台上的李知勋已经走到了她的眼前，面带关切地望着她。  
“你还好吗？我看你今天脸色一直不太好，上课的时候也在走神。”  
李知勋话音刚落，她下意识警惕地抬眼看了他，便迫切地否认了他的假设，似乎是想赶着停止这场对话。她也的确是如此：老师对优等生产生偏爱的关心可以理解，但她现在不敢说这份额外的注意力到底是指向她还是只是因为他年轻而叛逆的情人产生的爱屋及乌。后一种可能性让她产生了些许不适。  
李知勋并没有因为她相对冷淡的回应而识趣离开，他继续自己的话题，“没事就好。还有一件事情想跟你说，关于竞赛的复试，可能需要详细地谈一谈…我们周末约个时间吧。”  
这个理由她确实拒绝不了，李知勋作为她的指导老师，要在不久后带她参加一场重要的比赛——说来讽刺，撞破真相的那天，她就是因为比赛的事情要去找李知勋。她硬着头皮答应，李知勋也退后一步含笑冲她点了点头表示一言为定，恰巧下一节课的铃声应声响起，他踩着节奏退场。  
她目光追随着李知勋的逐渐远去的背影；成年人的胜券在握的自信让她敬畏甚至让她产生了些许仰慕之情。如果她和李知勋之间没有掺杂着权顺荣这一层联系，或许她能更加直率大方的对待李知勋表现出来的欣赏。  
她手撑着脸冲着那个方向皱了皱眉头，同桌的手不耐烦地敲了敲她的桌面。“你手机上节课就震了大半节课了，这节课又震，你不回一下消息吗？”  
她有些慌乱地掏出柜子里的手机，果然是早前被她晾在天台的崔韩率发了成堆的信息过来；内容大多是关心她是否一切正常，是不是被吓到了，有没有生他的气，想要约她放学后换个地方给她赔礼道歉。  
她几乎可以想象混血儿深邃的眼眸像小狗一样热切地注视着她，她摸了摸自己的鼻子，后知后觉的良心不安才涌上心头。  
她思索着该怎么回复，又有一条新的短信进来了。  
“胜宽呐~放学之后我们久违地一起回家吧【老虎emoji】”  
她捏着手机盯着发件人那栏愣了一会儿，然后把界面切回到了和崔韩率的聊天界面。  
“抱歉啊韩率，我今天下午有些被吓到了而已…不需要担心我啦。不过我放学后要去补习班啊，下次约吧。”  
她咬着下唇，发送，然后切到了另一个界面。  
她一边打字一边想，“你不要后悔”，然后发送。  
“好。”

权顺荣终于愿意放过她的胸乳，顺着皮肤向上舔舐划出一条泛着光的水痕，像是一条正在愈合，发痒的疤。她去吻她的锁骨，吻她的颈，最后又终于是嘴唇。权顺荣引导着她合跳新的一支舞，更加激烈的，相互角力的舞；可她只会被动笨拙的回应。但权顺荣却被她最轻微的反应给点燃了：原本折磨着她的手向上收，撑在她的头两旁，校服还穿得整整齐齐的人上身完全伏在她的身上，而双腿则叉开半骑在了她门户大敞的腿间，两人的下身呈剪刀状交合在一起。  
堆积在交合处的校服裙磨得她腿根发痒，她轻微地扭动了一下臀部想要找到一个更舒适的位置，却蹭着内裤柔软的布料与另一个高热的核心相遇。那是跟手指完全不一样的感觉…  
她试探着迎合动作轻摇着胯，却没有准备好迎接快感伸出触须缠上她，把她拖入海洋深处。 权顺荣放开了她，她半阖着眼喘息，世界因此变得模糊了；权顺荣的头发垂在她的脸颊旁，残留的洗发水香气和汗水混合散发出了过熟的桃子甜蜜而又衰败的气味。  
她哑着嗓子叫姐姐，姐姐。她的手绵软地握住权顺荣汗津津的肩，向将至的暴风雨投掷树枝以做无力的抵御。  
权顺荣无视了她的请求：处于上位的人箍住身下人的腰，往前耸动臀部的动作越发的激烈；她知道有什么在她的体内积累，涨高，将要到达顶峰溢出。她像是一个提线木偶，被这种溢满支配着四肢，不止地抖动，她残存的理智警告自己已经半个身子探入了地狱的边缘，她们将亲手打破所有脆弱的平衡。但权顺荣下腹的耸动一下比一下更快速，更用力；丰润饱满的大腿夹着她的腰。湿热的云朵已经低低堕到了天边，权顺荣向她发出邀请，手指搭上了她的手背试图要握住她的手腕。  
“一…一起。”  
她终于和权顺荣四目相对，终于正视了那雾一样湿润的眼神之后，熟悉的，相似的渴望。她发出一声说不上是叹息还是呻吟的呜咽以作回应：她抬起臀部加入了急促的律动，翻过手扣住了权顺荣的手指。  
她顺从地走进了这场大雨。

权顺荣靠在床边抽烟，灰紫色的晚霞透过纱窗在房间里铺陈开来。夫胜宽因为初经情事而体力消耗殆尽，侧躺着蜷缩在她身边，不设防的样子一如她印象中初遇时的那个小女孩，她的小苹果花被她圈养在温房里宁静平和地生长着。  
权顺荣朝着半空吐了一个烟圈，又低头伸手把黏在夫胜宽颧骨上的头发拨到了一边，手指短暂地停留在了沉睡的人的脸颊上。闭着眼的夫胜宽似乎是感知到了脸颊上异样的感觉，在睡梦中嘟囔了一下。  
权顺荣的手机这时连续震动了两下；连续来了两条短信，来自不同的人。  
“知勋尼：  
我们需要谈谈，三个人。”  
“崔韩率：  
我还没输。”  
权顺荣把手机重新放回了床头柜，两条短信都没回。她把烟按灭，也卧躺在了床上。她在昏暗中用眼神描绘夫胜宽柔和的面部线条直至意识也慢慢抽离她的大脑；恍惚间她好像听到喑哑的声音给了她回应。  
“我也永远爱你。”


End file.
